Insatiable
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: After time apart Kakashi and Sakura dive right into their ultimate fantasy. Their insatiable appetite for one another is almost too much to handle. PWP. Please read Author's Note inside


**CC: Heya everyone! This was also posted on my AO3 account, but I wanted to share here. Later on I may remove it from this site, just know that AO3 will keep all of my adult themed material. If you'd like to follow me there, my name is denilmo.**  
 **This contains sexual content - and is technically KakaSakuKaka. Oral, orgasm delay/denial, irresponsible use of bunshin, forced orgasm... I know we all enjoy the pr0nz! but FF frowns upon it. I will keep posting here, but this may be my last explicit material that I share here. This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I combed through it so hopefully you won't find any. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are lovely, but not necessary. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Deni**

* * *

 _My name on your lips, your air in my lungs, drowned in oxygen… In my head, in my veins. In the way you give and take. In the way that you weigh on my body, on my brain..._

Sakura pressed her head against the wall as strong hands squeezed her hips. Her mouth fell open as teeth scraped across the sensitive tendon in her neck. Her chest arched toward the firm body in front of her as those teeth pressed into her flesh.

"Kakashi…" His name came out as little more than a whimper and his chuckle reverberated through her before his tongue traced up the side of her neck and flicked over her earlobe.

His knee pressed between her legs, keeping her pinned exactly where he wanted her, as his hands smoothed up her sides and curved around to cup her breasts. He kneaded them gently, his nose brushing up against her jaw before his lips followed.

Sakura appreciated that he was taking his time, but she was worked up enough already. It had been over a month since they'd had some quality time together and damn it they were wearing too many clothes for her liking. She reached between them and lowered the zipper of his flak vest

"I want you," he husked against her ear, pausing her hand. "So fucking bad."

Her gaze flickered down to his lips as his tongue slid across them. She closed the gap, meshing their mouths together as she continued with her task and pushed the vest from his shoulders. She slid her fingers into the front of his shirt and pushed off the wall, forcing him backwards. He hummed against her lips, her tongue, as her touch skimmed up higher and higher. They broke apart for a brief moment as she tore the shirt over his head. Their mouths came back together with more intensity and Kakashi grunted as his back met the opposite wall.

Sakura turned her eyes up at him, twin pools of burning jade, before she ducked in and returned the favor. Her lips ghosted over his warm torso, over ridges of muscle as she lowered herself down his body, teeth and tongue playing along the dips and stretches of his skin.

Kakashi pinched his lip between his teeth, watching her head as it turned this way and that, her tongue lighting a trail of fire that dipped into his navel and then below it as she sank onto her knees. Her fingers clawed up his thighs and to the band where they made quick work of the buttons and zipper. She inched the material down, pressing her lips to newly exposed skin. She was surprised when Kakashi's hand came down under her chin, tilting her head up toward him. At his coaxing she stood, but slid her hand into his pants, palming the bulge. He tensed at the contact and she smirked.

"I thought you wanted me? So fucking bad," she teased, throwing his words back at him.

"I do," he growled as her hand began to stroke him over his boxer briefs. He dipped down, their lips brushing together before she pulled back out of his reach and smiled.

Sakura didn't stop him when he took the zipper of her shirt between his fingers and yanked it down. It turned her on to see him so eager for her. Her touch was having the desired effect, his skin was slightly flushed, his breath coming fractionally faster as he leaned in to kiss her again.

This time he brought his hands up and cupped her face, holding her still as his tongue slipped into her mouth, sweeping over her teeth and sliding against hers. He groaned into her mouth, hips tilting, rocking into her hold. Kakashi's kiss was deep and thorough and it made her head spin. He was such a good kisser it was criminal, and she was incredibly lucky.

He pushed against her, spinning them to where he had her trapped to the wall again. His lips hovered at hers as she squeezed his cock head, thumb pressing to his slit through his briefs.

"Fuck...Sakura…" he rasped, shaky breath washing across her lips.

His hands dragged down the sides of her throat to her shoulders. His thumbs swept under her shirt, peeling it open as he lowered it. Kakashi's eyes found hers and held her playfully smug gaze. His lips quirked up into a disastrously sexy smirk before he took her shirt down to her forearms, twisting the fabric in his hands and shortening its slack before thrusting back against the wall. It tore her teasing touch from his pants, restraining her hands.

The sudden move drew a gasp from her lips and he leaned his face closer, his lips brushing her jaw, down her neck and to her chest. "Don't make me come yet," he murmured against her skin before nipping at the swell of her cleavage.

She inhaled sharply pressing her body closer to his teeth. Kakashi chuckled against her, his mouth traveling down. He bit her nipple through the padding of her bra, earning a hiss. His nose followed the strap to her shoulder. He licked her skin, closing his mouth over the strap and pushed it off her creamy shoulder. He kissed back down, and since his hands were busy restraining hers, he let his teeth chomp down on the cup of her bra, exposing her with his mouth. He eagerly attacked her skin, hot tongue curling around the supple globe of flesh.

The underside of his tongue brushed her nipple, the cavern of his mouth following as he sucked it. His tongue flicked over it, again and again, as it hardened between his lips. He caught the bud between his teeth, taking pleasure in the whine that fell from her lips.

Sakura shifted anxiously, the pleasure pooling in her belly manifested and began to leak into her panties. She was feeling hot and he was just teasing. But if he thought he was the one in charge here, he was sorely mistaken. She yanked her hands forward and pulled them from the sleeves. Caught off guard, Kakashi straightened, just as she threw herself on him, tackling him to the floor.

She pressed her mouth to his, hungry and insatiable as she returned fire. Kakashi splayed his fingers over her ass, squeezing her and pulling her into him as he rocked upward. She grunted against his mouth, sucking his tongue as she pulled away to sit upright. She worked her hips in a slow grind against the bulge of his pants, her hands planted on his chest.

"Mmm… you're so hard."

"You have no idea."

She reached back and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side and giving him the perfect view of perky breasts before she bent toward him. Her lips pressed to his torso, her legs spreading a little wider to make crawling down his body easier. Her fingers curled into his pants and began to pull them down. This time, Kakashi didn't stop her. He lifted his hips and helped her rid him of them. She grinned as she pulled his pants off, throwing them somewhere to join the rest of their clothes. The lust in her eyes burned brighter as she took in the sight of his erection standing proud between his legs. She wanted nothing more than to get him inside her, but not yet, she told herself.

She took him in her hand, her caress teasing and light as she stroked him, feeling how smooth and hard he was. She licked her lips and bent down, closing them over the tip of him. He moaned as her tongue lapped at the saltiness that had beaded over the slit. She pulled back, kissing him there before turning her head to the side. Her tongue emerged and ran down the underside of his shaft until she met her hand at the base of him. She curled her tongue around, letting the side of it glide against him on the return up, her eyes pinned to his face. His mouth was parted, his gaze trained to her own mouth and the delicious things she was doing with it.

Sakura's tongue twirled around the head before going down the opposite side that she had neglected, her lips closing and sucking around the side of his shaft. Her hand lead her tongue and lips, kissing on the return up. Her thumb spread the milky bead of precome and then she held it out to the side. Sakura made sure he was watching before she licked her thumb, sucking it briefly in her mouth. She turned her attention back to his cock, her hand sliding back down as her lips bumped against the swollen head.

She could hear his breaths, heavy in anticipation. The promising heat of her mouth was present with each swipe of her tongue, and when she felt she had held him on the edge long enough she opened up and let him pass her lips. She took just the tip of him, tonguing the underside as she suckled him.

"Ohh… shit…"

She took more of him with each pass, working her way further down his length. She retreated to the top of him, swallowed, and then assaulted him with quick, short bobs of her head, wet suction sounds filling the air between Kakashi's moans and curses.

Kakashi's hand lifted to her head, fingers curling into her hair, and then she slowed, taking him deeper than before. His grip in her hair tightened, thighs tensing and pushing farther into her mouth.

"Ah… fffuck…"

She wormed her tongue back and forth against the underside of him, and then slowly lifted. "Mmm, you really like that," she commented against him, tongue lapping at him.

"So good."

She wrapped her lips around him again, teasing him with shallow sucks until her cheeks tired. She lifted her head again, her hand stroking him in the absence of her mouth. "We should do that thing we talked about," she commented, ducking low.

"What thing?" he strained to ask as her tongue laved around the base of him.

She licked up the entirety of his length, once again closing around to suck the precome off. "The bunshin thing."

Kakashi sat up unexpectedly and Sakura jerked back onto her knees to look him in the face. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but the mischievous glint in his lust-laced eyes made her stomach clench in pleasant ways.

He kissed her, lips strong and sure as they moved against hers. When they finally broke apart, he grinned. "Well, if that's the case-" he stood and helped her to her feet - "I should get you ready."

She squeaked as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked them to the bedroom, trading kisses along the way. Kakashi's hands smoothed down her back before he deposited her onto the bed. He pushed her back, his body covering hers. His lips descended upon her body, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses.

He paused at each breast, tongue flickering over sensitive nipple, and parting with a rough suck that had her back arching. His fingers loosened her skirt and peeled it down her legs still clad in black thigh-high stockings.

"These," he commented, running his hands back up her thighs, "are staying on."

She cast him a sexy smile and nodded, pleased by the idea.

Sakura mewled when his fingers inched closer, teasing the exposed skin as he neared her panties. He pressed his thumb to her clothed center, rubbing small circles over the dampness he found there.

He damn well nearly cooed, and his voice dropped, silky and intoxicating. "Gods… you're so, so wet."

Knowing that she was already this turned on heightened his own arousal. He took great pride and pleasure in how responsive her body was to him, knowing that she wanted him as badly as he craved her. His head dipped down and he closed his mouth over her, his hot breath soaking through her panties. He tongued the damp material, pressing it against her opening and sampling her flavor.

"Kakashi…"

He kissed up her mound and found her clit, the nub slightly swollen with need. He lapped at it, the extra friction caused by her panties making her twitch beneath him. He chuckled before his mouth closed over it, sucking it into his mouth along with her panties. His hot saliva saturated the material, but neither cared, both too focused on the spine tingling pleasure it induced.

Kakashi released her from his mouth, eager fingers pulling her panties away from her body. Slick strands of her arousal came away with her panties, glistening in the light, and he groaned at the sight. He kissed the inside of her knee, his nose brushing her skin ahead of his lips as he traveled up her thigh.

Her musk flooded his nose, filled his lungs as he breathed her scent in deep. He loved the smell of her, but not as much as the taste.

Sakura sighed as his breath fanned over her, her heart fluttering, all too aware of what was coming. She never would've thought that Kakashi would have quite the oral fixation that he did, but she certainly had no complaints. The things he could do…

She gasped as his tongue touched to her - a slow drag along her lips and up to her clit. The tip of his tongue circled her, teasing around the sensitive pearl but not touching it. He tilted his head, lowering his tongue, and she grunted in frustration.

Kakashi grinned to himself, enjoying each languorous stroke of his tongue and savoring every bit of her. He pressed his tongue between her folds, spreading them apart as he licked upward, his tongue curling before finally flattening over her clit. She stuttered his name, her hips tilting as he kissed her there. His hands massaged her thighs as he continued to suckle and kiss her clit with a slow passion.

She whined and moaned, hands gripping the bedsheets, and communicated her need with the persistent undulating of her hips. His thumbs swept up and down her labia before parting them and holding them open.

"Ah… yes… yes…" she encouraged as his kisses traveled farther south.

Sakura's eyes clenched shut as his tongue delved inside her. She could feel his slick muscle work in and out of her, sliding against her walls and curling upward with every sensual stroke.

Kakashi twisted his tongue inside her, wiggled it as he stuffed his face as close as possible. He couldn't get enough of her and he swallowed every trace of her nectar. He withdrew his tongue, trailing it back up to where he knew she wanted it the most. His tongue twirled and tapped, bopping against the little bundle of nerves before sucking it into his mouth. Suctioned between his lips, captive to his every whim, he rolled his tongue over it like a wave crashing ashore. He paused to swallow, to kiss her again, before unleashing the strength of his tongue on her once more. Her breathy moans and cries spurred him on.

It was crazy how in tune he was with her body, reading her as if he knew her line by line like that damned Icha Icha book of his. Her heart was hammering with her increased breath, her legs quivering beside his head, and Sakura couldn't stop the plea for more even though she knew that it would be her undoing. The plush of his lips rubbed over her clit as he released her and inched back down to her opening. The attention he had paid only made her wetter and Kakashi was eager to take his fill.

He groaned as his tongue slid inside her, her flavor an aphrodisiac in itself. His nose buried against her clit as he feasted on her, slurping at her center, breathing her in with every inhale. His hands slid under her ass, encouraging the gyration of her hips, humming and moaning as he aided in lifting her to his face.

Sakura's body twitched with every jab of his nose to her clit as her hips rocked. His mouth felt glorious, warm, and oh so generous as he took her higher and higher. Her hands came down to his head, fingers sinking into his thick locks.

"Kakashi… oh! Right there!" Her hips rolled up in quicker, shorter circles as he moved his hands from under her and took hold of her wrists, wrenching her grip from his hair. He pinned her hands to the side and then tilted his head back away from her, relieving the pressure from her clit.

She whimpered at the loss, her hips still seeking him out. His chuckle reverberated through her as he slowed his tongue, easing away from her.

"Ungh.. no… don't stop," she whined.

He turned his face into her leg, smearing her juices against her skin, before kissing her. He licked her inner thigh and then began to kiss up her stomach, picking himself up from his position between her legs.

She huffed, catching her breath and reveling in the throbbing, pleasurable ache of being unfulfilled, knowing that so much more was in store.

His tongue dipped at the hollow of her throat and slid up her neck; his teeth scraped over her chin and he smirked as he pulled back. "Don't want to make you come yet either."

Her mouth opened, retaliation ready, but he sealed her lips with his own, thrusting his tongue and her flavor into her mouth. She accepted him greedily, matching the fervor of his kiss. Kakashi's weight settled over her and nothing had ever felt so wonderful. He was hot and firm pressed to the contours of her body and undeniably masculine as he rocked against her. His erection rubbed against her, and at the contact she sighed into his mouth. He continued to roll his hips, sliding across her core and glancing her clit.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, caught up in the feel of him so close, _so close,_ but still not where she needed him. She had abandoned the thought of kissing, absorbing the friction of his skin instead. But Kakashi continued to nip and lap at her parted lips, his hand resting beside her head and curling into her hair.

"Kakashi… I want you…"

He smiled as he kissed across her jaw. "Not yet," he husked against her ear, and nearly laughed when he could practically hear her pout. "I want to play with you some more. I want to make you shake, and beg for this to be inside you."

She moaned as his cock rubbed against her again, and her fingers clawed at his back, his muscles flexing beneath her touch as he continued to rock and tease her.

"I want to drive you so crazy that you just take what you want… just not yet."

He moved each knee further up either side of her and then sat up. Sakura let her eyes linger on the magnificent sight before her and then journeyed up the cut of lean muscle. She ran her hands up his thighs, curling them around to his ass. He placed his hands over hers, moving them up his body, pulling her to sit up little by little until she was right in front of his cock.

Sakura turned her eyes up to him, found him watching her. "Is this what you want instead?" she asked.

He nodded. "I love the way you suck my cock, and watching you do it is so hot."

Her fingers tickled down his sides before gripping his hips. Her mouth parted and enveloped the head of him. A guttural noise rumbled at the back of his throat as she came forward more and more.

As badly as Sakura wanted him, she did enjoy sucking him off. It turned her on to bring pleasure to him, to know she was the cause of his moans. It was an empowering feeling.

At the current angle, she had to curve her back and use her arms to aid her rhythm, pulling herself onto his length. Kakashi knew the position was a little awkward, but he had every intention of helping her along. His hands curled around her biceps, his hips rocking forward. She hummed around him in delight, a sensation that had him gritting his teeth.

Sakura twisted her head from side to side as she worked his length, swirling her tongue around him, relishing the way he'd squeeze her arms when something felt particularly amazing. His hands slid down to her wrists and he pulled her hands further behind him, sinking even farther into her mouth.

She moaned in surprise but kept going, the feeling of his thickness in her mouth made her stomach warmer. She felt him momentarily let go, but then his grip tightened and his hips slowed.

It took a moment to register, but Sakura felt fingers in her hair, and when she looked up she noticed that Kakashi's hands were in her hair, his dark eyes watching intently. But there were also hands holding onto her wrists. When she tried to pull back, the grip on them tightened and Kakashi only grinned.

From behind Kakashi came a familiar head of hair, grey and mussed. Those same eyes, that same infuriating sexy smile was flashed at her as she looked upon his copy. She hummed around him, excited that he had finally conjured the bunshin to join them.

The copy kissed down Kakashi's back,turning his head to the side to hold Sakura's gaze as he bit the curve of Kakashi's ass. The jonin jerked forward, thrusting deeper into her mouth.

The bunshin continued to move, kissing down Kakashi's leg, lowering himself between Sakura's parted ones, all while keeping hold of her wrists.

With the copy out of sight, Sakura turned her eyes up at Kakashi, entranced by the utter look of pleasure gracing his features and the raspy groans bubbling from his parted lips. The wet stroke against her labia made her pause, the small noise of delight muffled by Kakashi's length buried in her throat.

The bunshin continued to explore her sex with his tongue, gently lapping at her center before kissing her there, soft and slow. His tongue dipped inside her, tracing all the way up her slit until he reached her clitoris. He closed his lips over her, his low hum rumbling over her as he released her hands.

Kakashi grunted as Sakura sucked him harder, a whimper catching at the back of her throat as her freed hands gripped him again. Her eyes were closed as she worked him, obviously affected by the clone's ministrations.

She suddenly jerked back, dropping him from her mouth as she cried out, "Aah! Oh fuck!... mmm…"

Unfortunately, from his position, Kakashi couldn't see what the bunshin was doing. With his hands still buried in her hair, he massaged the sides of her head, gaze drawn to the wavering of her lips. "Does that feel good?"

Sakura nodded. "O~oh… yesss."

"What is he doing to you?" he prompted.

"Sucking...on my...clit," she bit out before drawing in a stuttered breath and sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

"And?"

"His fingers...oooh…"

Kakashi's thumb smeared across her lip as he leaned closer to her. "Tell me about them."

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. He could feel her breath puff out against him. "Tell me."

"Inside...ah! They're inside me-" she gasped "-so good...Kakashi! It feels so good."

He could barely contain the growl as he crushed their mouths together, muffling her moans and relishing in the way they vibrated in his mouth as he pushed her down onto the bed.

The bunshin looked up from his spot and smirked at the view. Digits still pumping in Sakura's slick heat, he lifted his other hand and palmed Kakashi's buttocks. He squeezed the firm flesh, kneading it before giving it a slap. The copy was pleased with the jerky groan and slid his hand down the back of Kakashi's thigh and between his legs.

Kakashi gasped as a hand cupped twin sacs, fondling them gently. His body already felt tense, wound tight from the involuntary period of abstinence due to missions and busy, conflicting schedules. There was a hum rippling throughout his body, burning for more.

"Gods...Sakura…"

Her body arched against his, lips brushing his cheek as another keening mewl escaped her.

"I need you…," he murmured, desire dripping from his tongue as he dipped in to catch her mouth, matching her moan as the bunshin squeezed and stroked him.

Kakashi broke the kiss and sat upright, making the bunshin break contact. He crawled off of Sakura and turned to look at his copy. He crooked his finger at the man, signaling that he should join them on the bed.

Sakura sighed as he stood and pulled his fingers out from her. Looking down at them, the bunshin parted his fingers, her juices spread between them in slick strands. Kakashi watched as the bunshin brought his hand to his mouth, and he moved without thought, catching his arm.

The bunshin's equally dark eyes met his as he parted his lips and touched them to a finger, his tongue pressing against slick skin as he dragged his mouth over it, never once breaking eye contact.

Kakashi leaned in and extended his tongue, drawing it up the opposite side of the bunshin's finger. Sakura's flavor danced on his tongue, made his belly warm as he watched his copy watching him so desirously.

Sakura lifted herself onto her elbows and was welcomed with quite a scene. Both Kakashi and his bunshin were licking his fingers, on opposite sides of each other, their tongues glancing one another. They reached the tip of his finger at the same time and Kakashi jerked the bunshin's hand down and crushed their mouths together. She let her eyes unabashedly rake over their bodies. The bunshin's cock was just as hard,and he was apparently just as horny as his hand slapped over Kakashi's ass, jerking him closer.

Kakashi's hand smoothed up his chest, fingers splaying as they traveled up his neck and into his hair. He tugged the bunshin's head back, nipping at his lips as he did so. "Let's not forget why you're here."

Sakura's stomach dropped as their heads turned toward her, matching smiles devious. The bunshin moved first, pulling her up onto her knees. His hand cradled the side of her face as he leaned down and kissed her. Sakura hummed into his mouth as his tongue stroked and curled against her own.

Kakashi drank in the sight: her head craned to meet his lips, grip tight on his hip as he plundered her mouth. The bunshin's hand swept down her neck, straight down her chest to cup her breast. He massaged her flesh, coaxing more gentle moans from her before he unexpectedly pinched her nipple. His mouth drowned her surprised cry.

"Yeah she likes it rough," Kakashi commented as he grabbed the base of his cock. "Do it again."

Sakura yelped against the bunshin's mouth as he tugged on her nipple, tweaking it between his fingers. He let go for a moment, long enough to slap at the peak of her breast before squeezing her harder.

Kakashi slid his hand down his cock, achingly slow and just hard enough to relieve some pressure, as he set his knee onto the mattress. He climbed onto the bed on the other side of Sakura, trailing the tips of his fingers down her spine. He smiled as he watched her muscles twitch.

The bunshin tore his lips away, attaching them to her neck as he worked a path down to her neglected breast.

"Does he feel good, Sakura?"

A breathy "yes" was the reply.

The bunshin's mouth closed around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth - _hard._ A harsh gasp split her lips and Kakashi put his fingers under her chin and turned her face to his. She could feel his breath across her cheek, his words rumble across her skin.

"Watching you kiss someone else " - a hot, open mouth kiss at her jaw - "hearing you moan" - a brush of teeth against her ear - " tasting your pussy on someone else's fingers" - a swipe of tongue down her neck - "has got me so fucking hard."

The bunshin tapped his tongue over Sakura's nipple as he slipped a hand between her legs, laying his fingers flat against her clit. He began to shake his hand from side to side, steadily applying more pressure.

"Oh, Kakashi…"

"You want to feel how hard I am for you?" He smirked at the eager nod she replied with, too caught up in what the bunshin was doing to her.

Kakashi's voice was low and gravelly. "I don't know… Me?"

The bunshin released Sakura's nipple with an audible pop and peered up at Kakashi. "Yes?"

"Do you think she's ready?"

The copy slowed his fingers and then angled them back before snapping them forward and giving her core a few light slaps. The wet smacks were enough of an answer, but the bunshin replied anyway. "Yeah, she's ready."

Kakashi curled his fingers at the back of Sakura's neck and pushed her forward onto her hands. She groaned as his hand smoothed down her back, her hips wriggling ever so slightly, craving to feel him inside.

Taking himself in his other hand, Kakashi aligned his cock head to her entrance. He rubbed the tip of him up and down, grunting at how wet she was. And then he finally - _finally_ \- pushed forward. He only went in an inch or two before he pulled back, circling his hips and teasing her.

"Kakashi, I swear if you don't-" Sakura's warning rose in pitch as he snapped his hips forward, completely burying himself inside her.

His hands flexed around her hips as he adjusted to her slick heat encasing him. "Fuuuck…. Sakura…"

Kakashi leaned forward, pressing his lips between her shoulder blades. He rocked against her, his breath puffing out on her hot skin. "You feel so good."

Sakura drew in harsh breaths through parted lips at the sudden intrusion. She could feel his lips press to her over and over as he swiveled his hips, grinding against her as she adjusted to his size. She flexed her muscles around him, smiling as he hissed in pleasure. Kakashi pulled himself upright and eased back before coming forward again. Soft moans erupted from her mouth, encouraging his movements as he continued to tease her, letting her feel every inch of him slide in and out.

Sakura made the next move, driving backward to meet his thrust. The drive of her hips momentarily stunned him and she continued to rock back, glancing back at him over her shoulder. When he finally looked to her, she kissed at him. He smirked as he gripped her hips harder, halting her movement to set his own pace.

Sakura's head dropped as she consumed every thrust, her body growing hotter with each one. A gentle press of fingers to her cheek coaxed her to look up. The Kakashi in front of her lowered his head and sealed their mouths together. His tongue invaded her mouth, kissing her hard and hungry. She moaned against his lips as she let her hand blindly search him. Her fingers curled up his thigh and found his stiff cock. She wrapped her hand around him and gave him one full stroke before he pulled her hand away. She broke the kiss, casting him a defiant look before bending down and closing her mouth around him. Kakashi cursed as her movement changed the sensation, allowing him to strike her deeper.

The bunshin gasped, feeling her tongue curl against him, but he guided her mouth off of him as gently as he could. He held her gaze - clouded with lust that sent a flood of heat straight to his groin. He swallowed thickly. "You don't have to do that. I'm here to please you."

Sakura was enraptured by his eyes, unable to look away as his touch skimmed down her neck and chest. Her eyes finally closed as his palm cupped a breast. But his touch was gone in an instant, continuing down her belly and between her legs. The bunshin split his index and middle fingers apart, covering them over her mound and resting them outside her nether lips. He flexed his fingers, squeezing them to Kakashi's cock as he thrust in and out, feeling how she had soaked him. Fingers slick, he trailed them back to her clit, trapping it in the v of his fingers. Pinching it between the sides of his appendages he rocked his hand, stroking her.

Kakashi moaned as he felt her walls clench around him, and his hips sped, body eager to drown in her. "Ah… Sakura… feel so fuckin good," he spit through clenched teeth, head falling back as he pounded into her.

Kakashi slammed forward into her tight little body and forced himself to still. He squeezed her hips as he let out a deep breath, willing back his orgasm. He wasn't ready for their coupling to be over just yet. His hands smoothed up to her shoulders where he pulled her up onto her knees.

Sakura rested her head back against his shoulder as she let herself be intoxicated by his hands, glancing her breast, falling all the way to her thighs as the bunshin continued to touch her. His nails scraped up her skin, leaving a pleasurable tingle as they rose back up her stomach. Kakashi squeezed both of her breasts, enticing a cry from her throat as he plucked at her nipples.

His voice was darkened by desire. "Suck them."

Sakura realized he was issuing a command to the bunshin as hot tongue circled the distended bud. Her lips pressed together as the full heat of his mouth closed around her. Kakashi loved how her face contorted just so when she was being pleasured, and he released her breasts, leaving the clone to it. His fingers were feather-light as his touch continued up, curling around her neck.

Kakashi's lips pressed to her ear. "I can feel you twitching around me. You love someone else touching you while my cock's deep inside you."

"Ooh… yes..." she mewled

As Kakashi moved back, the bunshin's fingers moved down and angled at her entrance. He pushed forward, fingers joining Kakashi inside her as he rocked his hips forward.

Sakura gasped at the added friction, soft stuttering moans accenting her breaths as they continued to tease her with soft thrusts. She curled a hand into the bunshin's hair, the other reaching back to grip Kakashi's ass.

"Shit, that got you so wet," he husked. Kakashi's fingers splayed under her chin and turned her toward him for a kiss.

The bunshin removed his fingers from her and drew them back to her clit, pressing it between slick fingertips. She cried against Kakashi's mouth, trembling against his body. His hips began to speed, making kissing difficult. He loved the feel of her fingers digging into him, and he leant back a little, changing the feeling and striking her deeper. Kakashi pressed his lips together, trying to control his breathing, watching the bounce off her ass as their bodies came together.

Sakura was swimming in overstimulation: hands on her neck,between her legs, holding her side, mouth sucking and teasing her as Kakashi's thick cock rocked inside her. The pleasure building inside her was rapidly boiling, threatening to spill over.

"Kakashi! Oh… damn baby...I'm gonna-oh!"

But he stilled once again, and the bunshin's hand fell away from her.

"Why'd you stop?" she demanded to know between greedy breaths.

Kakashi's teeth pulled at her ear. "I think I've driven you crazy enough to take what you want from me."

He withdrew from her, wrapping his arms around her as he sat back, propped up against the sea of pillows. He pulled her back to where she was straddling his lap, poised over his erection, still turned away from him.

"Take me for a ride," he breathed, voice a strained whisper. He pulled her down onto him as he thrust up into her. "And don't be gentle."

Sakura caught the desirously curious expression on the bunshin and a devious idea came to mind. If Kakashi didn't want gentle, she could do that and then some. Slowly, she lifted up and dropped back down, over and over, working her hips as her own hands dragged over her body. She watched the bunshin, noticing how his gaze kept falling to where their bodies were joined.

She deliberately made a loud noise, pulling his attention back to her. She waved him closer with a couple bends of her finger. "What do you want to do?" she asked, continuing to rock on Kakashi's lap. "You want to taste me some more?"

The bunshin wet his lips at the idea. "I do."

'Well then…" she paused and looked back over her shoulder at Kakshi and held his gaze. "Don't let any of it go to waste."

Sakura could've sworn those words made Kakashi giddy with the way his eyes lit up, but then she sank all the way down onto him and his expression quickly changed.

The bunshin focused on Sakura as he approached the bed, the enticing flex of her muscles as she worked her hips, the flush of her skin, the plump swell of thoroughly kissed lips. She was absolutely gorgeous, worth worshiping, and he had every intention of doing so. He climbed onto the bed, curving his hand around the back of her head and gaining her attention.

He captured her lips, impatiently deepening their kiss as his other hand caressed down sweat slicked skin. She sighed into his mouth as the pads of his fingers danced across her body.

Kakashi pulled in a sharp breath as his testes were cupped and squeezed. He had a feeling it wasn't Sakura doing it, but he didn't care. It felt so good.

Sakura lifted her hips, working his length with short, quick thrusts all while the bunshin devoured her mouth.

Kakashi grimaced, his head falling back as he was overwhelmed by the sensation. He had withheld for so long that his sensitive nerves were on fire and he belatedly wondered if employing the bunshin this time was a bad idea. He shuddered as the hand fondling him abandoned its task and then circled the base of him. The bunshin's hand worked in tandem with Sakura, striking the part of him that she wasn't enveloping with every dip of her hips.

"Ah… fuck-" His hands gripped her shoulders as she tilted her head away from the clone.

Three copy couldn't resist leaning in, teeth scraping her neck before the silkiness of his lips followed.

Sakura drew her bottom lip into her mouth as the bunshin lowered himself down her body, her pace faltering as she absorbed the trace of his tongue and the plush of his kiss. She buried her hands into his hair as his tongue circled her navel, suckling her skin as he went lower still.

A harsh gasp split her lips as his tongue found her swollen pearl. Sakura rolled her hips, grinding herself against his mouth.

The undulation of her body forced the breath out of Kakashi; his hands abandoned her shoulders, fingers clawing down her back before resting at her waist. His fingers flexed tightly around her as her speed increased.

Sakura's nails scraped against the bunshin's scalp as she muttered her encouragement, and her praise was all the copy needed to keep his mouth insistent upon her. Her breaths came stuttered, her legs trembling as a keening moan bubbled out from her. She leant back, giving herself better view of his face buried against her. The altered angle and her shallow thrusts allowed Kakashi's cock to glance that sweet spot that had her rocketing toward release.

Kakashi's chest heaved with each breath, his face contorted in delectable anguish. The pressure coiled low inside him was pushing against the dam and he wanted nothing more than to let it flood his senses.

"Hah! Sakura-" he hissed as burning pleasure lanced through him - "you're… I'm gonna come… ohhh… fuuu-"

But the rosette had other things in mind and she focused a bit of chakra to her hand before reaching back and gripping his side for support.

Kakashi gasped as heat spread through him at her touch and the oddest sensation came over him. It was hard to explain and his reasoning had been taken over by lust that he couldn't quite register what she'd done.

He'd been brought to the point of release; the promise of ecstasy burned in his veins and throbbed throughout his body. Every rock of her body atop his had him seeing stars, had his cock pulsing with release that never came.

He growled her name as she raced toward her own high, every thrust spiking his need for fulfillment.

"Kakashi! Oh my god I….!" Her body went taut, her chakra surging into him as ahe continued to rock atop him. She held the bunshin to her center, her hand in his hair a tight fist. Her thighs quivered as she surfed the orgasmic high that crashed over her, and as she came down from it she sank all the way back down onto Kakashi. He hissed while she sighed at being so full once again.

Sakura's body jerked, her clit still trapped under the bunshin's mouth, his tongue languidly sweeping from side to side. She uncurled her fingers, smoothing them through his hair as she prompted him to release her.

He hummed, a dark and pleased sound low in his throat, as he pulled back. The rosette circled her hips, smirked when Kakashi's fingers dug into her flesh.

He gasped, the sensation overpowering. "Sakura… what did you… do?"

She peered at him over her shoulder and he was mesmerized by the sinfully playful gleam in them. "I'm taking what I want. And what I want… is for you to last so I can come again."

Kakashi shoved his head back into the pillows, eyes clenched shut as Sakura began to move atop him again. He chest rose and fell rapidly with each stuttered breath that came in time with her gentle undulation.

The bunshin tilted his head up, taking in the beauty that was Sakura. The soft lilt of her body as she rolled in Kakashi's lap, the pleasured blush that seemed to make her glow, made the bunshin ache to kiss, to touch, to take her. But he understood his purpose and if she wanted to come again, then he'd see to it that she did.

Kakashi sighed a curse, his fingers clawing at Sakura's skin as she rose and fell, her rhythm slow and purposely teasing. Her hand planted at his side squeezed and he grunted as she came down on him a little harder. The friction of their joined bodies caressed the pleasure that floated just beyond the surface, made it arc across every nerve ending, and he grit his teeth.

Sakura eyed the bunshin as he rose up onto his knees, his lust laced gaze locking with hers. His hand lifted to her face and her eyes fluttered close as she absorbed his touch, tangling in her hair. His fingertips felt cool against her heated skin, glancing her ear, stroking her cheek and ghosting her lips. She forced her eyes open as his touch continued to circle her mouth. She parted her lips ever so slightly, watching as his attention was drawn to the movement. She opened her mouth more, humming when he pressed his fingers inside.

She closed her lips around them, smirking at the sound that bubbled up from his throat as she curled her tongue around his digits. The bunshin leaned closer, his nose brushing along her jaw before his breath washed hot over her ear in the sound of her name.

The bunshin glanced at Kakashi who still had his eyes shut and jaw clenched. He wanted to feel sorry for him, but he just couldn't. He pulled his fingers from Sakura's mouth and headed for the prize between her legs. Kakashi whimpered right behind Sakura's gasp as he found his target. She jerked and trembled as he pressed tight circles to her clit, her lips pressed firmly together as her hips swiveled.

"Don't fight it, Sakura, let me help you get there again."

Warmth flared and spread from her center, poking at the animal inside that craved more, more, _more_. The desire sped her hips and her breathing, her other hand clutched at his arm. She could feel his muscles move beneath her touch as he worked her closer to climax.

The bunshin curved his free hand at the back of her neck. "You're so fuckin beautiful," he growled before pulling her closer and smashing their mouths together.

Kakashi panted as sweat dripped down the side of his face. Every time Sakura moved, every tremble of her feminine walls around him, only heightened the intensity of this storm brewing inside him. The need for release was almost too much to take, but the hum of chakra in his pelvis denied him. The breath left him as Sakura began to move faster and harder. His thighs burned from being held so tensely, from the useless jerking of his hips upward to try to help her along. He felt like he was drowning, unable to get enough air as he groaned and grunted and cursed. And then she was sinking all the way onto him, circling her hips, and she felt as glorious to his senses as she was overwhelming.

Sakura broke away from the kiss, pushing the bunshin's hand from between her legs with a sigh. "Not yet," she said between breaths before leaning back and giving him a pointed look.

The bunshin retreated from her, understanding what she wanted. He lowered himself, bending at the waist and laid across the bed. He found the tangle of their limbs problematic and coaxed Sakura's leg out from under her and forward.

From his place in the pillows, Kakashi had no option but to hold her steady as she maneuvered herself to the bunshin's wishes. He bit on his lip as the change in sensation was not lost on him.

Sakura watched on, curious when the bunshin lifted her leg and draped it over his shoulder, wedging himself between her and Kakashi's legs. At this advantageous position, the copy couldn't help but smirk. Sakura's juices had soaked Kakashi's cock and he was itching for a taste. He flicked his tongue out across the base of Kakashi's length, cupping his balls as he licked up his shaft, lapping up every drop of her.

Kakashi grunted at the feeling of the bunshin's slick tongue laving him, up and down and up again, drawing every bit of Sakura's essence into his mouth. Sakura cocked her head to the side, vaguely aware of what the clone was doing, not able to see much beyond the mess of his hair. But Kakashi was trembling beneath her, gasping and growling, and she couldn't help but smile, smug and mostly satisfied. Then the smooth texture of his tongue washed over her labia, his breath hot and teasing.

Sakura began to circle her hips, grunting as Kakashi's hands clenched onto her tighter in response. He rasped out broken thoughts as the bunshin continued to lick up his shaft, then further up Sakura's pussy to suck on her clit before retreating down and doing it all over again.

Sakura's grinding in his lap had Kakashi feeling like he was going to bust at the seams. Add the bunshin to it and he almost felt like he was going to die from the overload of stimulation. He could barely keep his eyes open; he was a quivering, drooling mess, his nerve endings burned on the ultimate pleasure that was dangled just out of his reach. He was no longer cool and composed, and he couldn't stop the words from tumbling through his lips. Hell, he didn't even know if he was making sense anymore. He just wanted to come.

He began to aid Sakura, pushing her onto him as he tilted his pelvis to meet her undulating body. Every pass of the bunshin's tongue pulled a stuttered breath from him, but if Kakashi was anything it was determined.

Sakura's breath fell ragged; the flame within her belly flickered outward, slowly crawling throughout body and consuming her. Every sway of her body, every lick, every suck to her clit brought her closer.

The bunshin's cheeks were flushed and desire prickled down every inch of his body. All he could see and smell and taste was Sakura - she invaded every pore - and all he craved was to feel her. He began to rock against the bed, grinding his erection into the sheets. It was a poor substitute, but fuck, it felt so good. He moaned as he pressed his lips to her clit, imagining that her keening mewl was from him driving his thick cock inside her.

"Ohhh Kakashi…"

The jonin beneath her became more of a mess as her feminine walls fluttered around him, as her hips moved with more urgency.

"Fuck… Sakura, please…"

The bunshin returned to suckle the base of Kakashi's cock before sweeping his lips from side to side, inching closer to Sakura and swallowing every trace of her desire. He was greedy as he captured her swollen nub in his lips again, between heavy panting, his hips still working against the bed. The bunshin huffed and groaned and relentlessly flicked his tongue across her. Her growing whimpers and moans were all he needed to spur him on, to take her higher, to allow himself to embrace his own pleasure.

Kakashi's fingertips turned white with how bruising his grip was on Sakura. He strained under her, unable to thrust up into her as he so desperately wished to do. There was a hazy glow in his vision, and he was unsure if he was on the brink of something explosively glorious or if he was going to lose consciousness. He hoped for the former.

"Sakura… come for me… please." The great and mighty Copy Nin was beginning to beg, but there was no room for modesty or pride. "I can't take it anymore," he huffed before sinking his teeth into his lip.

Sakura was panting, her heart hammering as she raced toward the end once again. Hearing Kakashi whining and swearing - _please… oh fuck… please Sakura, please! -_ drove her crazy. Her stomach clenched, her legs burned and trembled, and every passing movement sparked that sweet spot. Any one could ignite her at any moment.

Her mouth fell open, jaw tensed in anticipation just like the rest of her body, and then it happened. Her cup ran over and liquid bliss spilled through her, drenching her muscles and soaking into her bones. It poured from her mouth in a euphoric shout of Kakashi's name and dropped from her center, sliding down his engorged cock.

Sakura cried out again as she lost concentration and Kakashi came; his fingers were definitely going to leave bruises.

Kakashi's back arched off the bed as he pressed his head back. Curses came out with a snarl as release finally flooded him, racing through his veins and erupting from his cockhead. The bedroom - the world - pressed in all around him, and he thought he may lose consciousness after all. But then it started to fall away in little waves. Breath after breath was pulled between clenched teeth as one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had began to ebb away. He hissed as Sakura removed herself from his lap, and he brought his hands up to his face, pressing the heels of them to his eyes.

"Fuck… that was…"

"I know," she interrupted with a sigh and a smile. "You know, your bunshin did such a good job. I should at least reward him."

Kakashi chuckled, it was a tired and spent sound that barely shook his shoulders. "You go do that. I need to lie here… and just stay here… for forever. I don't know how you can have more than one of those…"

If Kakashi had been looking at her, he would've known that he was in for it. Instead she turned her smirk to the clone and waved him closer. She was sated and felt pretty boneless herself, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to let her love experience something new.

A smile curved her lips as the bunshin stepped closer. She lifted herself up onto her knees to be at his level as she threaded her fingers into his hair. He pursed his lips as she pulled him in closer, but she ducked down and attached her mouth to his neck.

His arm circled around her, pressing closer to her soft curves as she sucked and nipped his skin. Her teeth scraped the tendon there as she moved upward, and he gasped as her hand in his hair tightened and tilted his head back just enough to gain better access to his throat. Her tongue rolled over his skin, along his jaw and the remnants of her juices on his chin.

Sakura glanced at his face, pleased to find his eyes closed in bliss. She licked up his chin as she tilted his mouth toward her, over that damned cute mole, and to his lips. He breathed her name against her mouth as she sealed hers to him. All she could taste was herself as their tongues mingled.

The bunshin's hand squeezed her ass, jerking her flush against him. He'd been craving her for too long, had ached for more of her even though he'd been aware that he came third in this scenario. He hummed as he caught her bottom lip, teeth grazing the plump flesh as he pulled away.

"I just wanted to thank you," she said as her touch fell fell below his waist, down to coarse hair, "for being such a good boy."

His mouth popped open - at her word choice and as her hand circled him. His head dipped down, eyes clenched shut as she began to stroke him.

She glanced over at Kakashi to make sure he was still with her; he was still actively trying to regulate his breath, but she knew she didn't have long. Sakura kissed her way down the bunshin's chest, her hand working him faster until she was leant down before his hard cock.

She rolled her tongue along the tip, providing lubrication to her hand. The bunshin gripped her shoulders as she closed her lips around him, working his length in tandem with her hand. Her head began to bob in earnest as she took more of him, her cheeks hollowed with the increased suction.

The bunshin hissed and moaned as she pleasured him. He was so fucking hard and had been neglected for so long that her mouth alone was torture. And she wasn't being gentle; she sucked him deep and hard, tongue slithering across the underside of his shaft when she pulled back. She hummed around him - through him - as she cupped his testes, massaging them as her nose pressed into the silver hair at the base of him.

"Oh fuck," he whined, hips rocking on their own accord to meet her greedy mouth.

Sakura peeked back at Kakashi as he finally cracked his eyes back open. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"Oh! Don't stop…" A deep rumbly sound came from the bunshin. "You're gonna make me come… Sakura!"

She pulled herself off his length, replacing her mouth with her hand as she rose back up onto her knees. She curled her hand around his neck and pulled herself closer. Her tongue lapped at his earlobe, briefly pinching it between her teeth. "Mmm… That's right. Be a good boy and give it to me."

The bunshin's mouth parted with heavy gasps and then Sakura sent a spike of chakra through him - not enough to really hurt, but just strong enough to disrupt the already chaotic swirl of chakra in him. His eyes widened just before he poofed out of existence.

Biting her lip and keeping the smile at bay, she turned to Kakashi and watched it all unfold.

Kakashi was assaulted with sights and smells and feelings - everything crashing into him in the span of a few breathless heartbeats. Kissing his own back, feasting on Sakura, fingering her as he squeezed his ass and sacs, kissing himself, kissing Sakura, and feeling his cock going in and out of her as his fingers joined him inside of her. Fuck… sucking on her as she rode him… licking her juices from his cock. He could _feel_ how unsatisfied he'd been, how turned on and neglected and the relief that rutting against the bed had brought him and then hearing Sakura come. Hearing himself come. And then her hand, her mouth was upon him and it was too fucking much to take. It was all so overwhelming and then _Be a good boy and give it to me_.

Kakashi's toes curled as orgasm swept through him again. It was far too much too soon, and his legs tensed as he jerked, pushing himself further up the bed almost as if trying to get away from the stimulation. He gulped for air before crying out, his chest heaving as his cock pulsed, already emptied. He had nothing more to give, but still his stomach clenched and white-hot bliss poured throughout his being and clouded his vision. He fisted the bed sheets as his body convulsed and he was helpless to do anything but ride it out.

Sakura watched as the memories overpowered him - almost violently so. She supposed in the heat of the moment he hadn't quite thought about what would happen when the bunshin disappeared. She almost felt bad when tears slipped from his clenched eyes, as his hips thrusted for something that was not there.

"Sakura! Ah-aha! Fuck… yes… Sakura," he stammered out between breaths. "I-I can't! Oh… shit!"

She tentatively leaned over him and curled her hands around his biceps, noting the sweat that had broke out over his body. "It's okay," she soothed.

His lips pressed into a thin line, holding back the moans that were still trying to force their way out. She continued to hold him down as he shook and the moans drifted off to quiet whimpers, and then long breaths and a deeply satisfied sigh. He startled when her lips pressed to his neck, and she chuckled against him, which also seemed to have an effect.

"I can't," he mumbled.

"I'm just kissing you," she reasoned before doing it again.

"It tickles… Everything just feels… bigger."

He hadn't even opened his eyes again and she smiled down at him. "The glory of a well delivered second orgasm."

Kakashi could hear the smugness of her voice. "From now on I'm giving you at least three of those," he stated with a dreamy voice, content to remain sprawled out in the middle of the bed.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, really?"

He nodded and then shivered as her fingers drew across his chest. A sharp gasp puffed up his chest as her nail scraped across a nipple. She chuckled again as she curled up next to him, amused by the little twitches of his body.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too… even if that was a dirty trick with the clone."

"Hey, you seemed to be curious what it felt like," she defended.

He hummed. "Still devilish."

"Well next time-"

"Oh, no," he interrupted. "You're not going to get me again. As amazing as that was, I'll stick to my single orgasm thank you."

Her lips quirked as she studied his face. "I can make the clone next time. Or we can find a third?"

At this his eyes cracked open. The air was thick and quiet and then he smirked. "Oh you're definitely making the clone next time."

She giggled as he wrapped his arm around her, followed by a leg, trapping her beneath heavy limbs. She tapped on him. "Hey, wait, I gotta clean up."

He made a disapproving noise. "Just sleep. We can shower later."

"But-"

"It'll be fun," he promised. "We'll need the rest."

He was already relaxing, snuggling in close to her. She sighed and resigned, slipping her arm around him. "Who's the devilish one now?"


End file.
